Electronic document content redaction may be utilized to allow selective disclosure of information contained in the document by producing a redacted version of the document which may be suitable for distribution to parties which may differ from the intended audience of the original document. For example, before distributing or publishing an electronic document, the document author may want to remove therefrom some private, privileged, confidential, or otherwise sensitive information, such as, e.g., personal or business names, identifiers, addresses, phone numbers, etc.